Spinning Through Time
by SlytherinGirl2001
Summary: Harry is at The Burrow with all of the Weasleys, Hermione, Fleur, Tonks and Remus. Arthur brings a mysterious device into the kitchen that he discovered in the attic. What it is? No one knows. No one has ever seen such a Dark object. Being curious, Ron touched the device and every single person in the room was swept away into a blinding white light. Spinning, spinning spinning….
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The Burrow was unusually quiet. There was no clanging of pots in the kitchen, no constant bickering from the Weasley siblings, and not even any explosions made from Fred and George's experiments. Worried, Harry walked around The Burrow to find any sign of another living person. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked into the kitchen.

"…and I wasn't sure if it was safe to touch, so I wrapped it in this cloth." Arthur Weasley finished saying to the crowd of people in the kitchen.

"You did the right thing," Tonks claimed as she inspected whatever was in the cloth, "You never know what could happen if you touch a piece of Dark magic, such as this. I have never seen quite anything like it…"

Harry's heart rate began to speed up. A Dark object in a homely place like The Burrow? What would have happened if one of the Weasley kids found it, especially his best friend Ron or even Ron's younger sister Ginny, who he has taken quite a liking to over the past few weeks, but he obviously wouldn't tell anybody.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, annoyed for being left out of the situation. At the sound of Harry's voice, everyone turned around to face him.

"It seems that Mr Weasley has found some kind of unknown Dark object in the attic, Harry," Hermione explained, "We were just showing it to Tonks because of her expertise in Dark objects from being an Auror."

"But it looks like this is something that no one has ever seen before, or even heard about. It would do us all good if no one tried to do anything with it." Remus continued.

"Ow!" Yelled Tonks as she stubbed her toe on the corner of the kitchen bench. "Why do our darn toes have to cause us so much pain!"

Ignoring Tonks's yells of pain, Harry walked up to take a better look at the mysterious object. It was black and kind of looked like a perfume bottle, but instead of a delightful spray inside, there was a sand like substance filling it. "What's inside it?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Well, we don't know." Mrs Weasley answered.

"Very helpful, Mum," Ron Weasley sarcastically told his mother.

"There is no need for attitude, Ron!" Hermione scolded her friend. Mrs Weasley smiled and looked at her son's friend approvingly. Ron just huffed and stared at the floor. Harry laughed at his two friends. They were always arguing.

"Im going to have to keep it here for now since there are Death Eaters running around everywhere and the Ministry is no longer safe." Tonks explained.

"Okay everyone, lets just forget about this and head to the table for dinner. All of you. Hurry, hurry." Mrs Weasley said ushering everyone to the table for the dinner she had just finished before all of this started.

Ginny smiled at Harry and followed her mother to the table. Harry's stomach became all weird.

Instead of being the first one to rush off to the table, Ron was still there keeping his two eyes fixed on the object. He wasn't blinking. It looked like he was in some kind of trance. Harry walked up to his still friend and waved both his hands in front of Ron's eyes. "Ron," he quietly said. "Ron!" he said louder, but he still didn't get any response from him, nor did he even blink.

He began to panic. "Tonks!" he yelled, "Hermione!"

Everyone that was seated at the table hurried to the place that Ron was standing. "He's not moving. Not even blinking or answering me. That thing's doing something to him!" Harry exclaimed as he gestured to the unknown Dark object.

"Ron? Hello?" Bill said while waving his hands in front of Harry's face.

"I already tried that." Harry quickly said.

"Ees 'e okay?" Fleur said with her strong French accent.

"Obviously not," Ginny mumbled. Harry stifled a smile.

Everyone stood silent staring at the situation in front of them, unsure of what to do.

"Must….spill…out….spin…," Ron mumbled in a low, dark voice. Now they were scared.

"Ron dear?" Mrs Weasley asked her dazed son. "What are you talking about?"

She reached out her arm to touch Ron, but Fred seized it back. "Fred! What are you doing?"

"You can never be too careful with this type of magic." The 'better looking' twin said to his stressed mother.

"But it's Ron!" Mrs Weasley whimpered looking at the boy who hadn't even made any sign of movement since he uttered those four words.

"Fred's right Mum." George said taking the side of his twin. "We have to be careful."

Everyone was staring at the bickering trio, not noticing Ron's arm inching towards the black bottle. At the sound of a glass shattering, all twelve other heads immediately turned. They saw a confused looking Ron with his arm out towards the kitchen bench and the Dark object completely destroyed on the floor!

"Ron! Look what you've done!" Ginny accused her brother, who still was unsure of what was happening.

"It's not his fault Ginny," Charlie explained to his younger sister, "He was hypnotized or something."

As soon as the second oldest Weasley child spoke those few words, the sand like substance now all over the floor from the broken bottle, began floating up and around each person. No one dared to move a muscle. A sudden scream from Hermione made everyone turn and look into the same blinding, white light that caused her to scream. Next thing they knew, they were engulfed into the air and spun around in continuous circles.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. That goes to the talented writer JK Rowling.**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry became dizzy and lost sight of the others. The next thing he knew, he was thrown at the floor. The sudden collision caused his round glasses to crack.

He took out his wand and mumbled, " _Oculus Reparo_ "

Harry placed his newly fixed glasses back on his head and realized that his was still lying on the floor. He didn't care about where he was, he just wanted to know that the others were alright. Harry heard a groan from behind him and saw Ginny holding her head. Harry rushed over and offered her his hand. Ignoring the sudden tingles shooting up his arm, he pulled her up. Looking around they saw that everyone else was doing the same thing and helping each other up from the fall.

"Where are we?" Ron asked Hermoine.

"For goodness sakes, Ron! I don't know everything!" She answered.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Ron hastily replied, quickly waving his hands up in surrender. "What have I done?" He mumbled to himself after noticing everyone's panic.

"It's not your fault, Ron." Hermione comforted as she placed her hand on his arm. He smiled back at her.

"You, know…" Charlie started.

"No, I don't." Replied Ginny smartly, with a pleased smile etched on her young face.

"Not talking to you Ginny." Charlie said, clearly annoyed at his younger sister's remark. "As I was saying, you know, this place looks scarily like The Burrow."

"I think you're right." Remus said.

"But why is it all different and stuff?" Ron asked.

"How would we know?" Ginny replied, shooting her brother an annoyed look.

Harry ignored everyone as they began to talk and walked around to what seemed to be the new and improved living room of The Burrow. He brushed his hands along the shelf, until his hand froze at a certain photo that was surely never there before. It was….. him. Harry. But…. older. No, not possible. It was probably his Dad. But why would the Weasley's have a photo of his Dad?

In the photo, older Harry was wearing a nicely fitted suit and had his arm around a strangely familiar redhead….. Ginny. She was wearing an amazing white dress and they were smiling while waving enthusiastically at the photographer.

"Hey, George look at this!" Harry jumped after noticing that Fred was looking at the exact same photo over his shoulder.

"Woah! Harry, he looks exactly like you! And….. huh? Ginny? Why are you there?" George asked, obviously confused.

Soon enough the whole crowd of people were surrounding this photo and muttering to each other.

"That's not me." Ginny told George, annoyed at the fact that her twin brothers were claiming that she was in a photo as a girl who was obviously older.

"Well, it certainly looks like you." Remus commented. "And Harry… but older."

"Hey, guys! You'll never guess what I've found!" Hermione gestured for everyone to go to her. They all hastily moved towards her. "Take a look at this." She thrusted the newspaper she found on the table towards the group.

" _England for the Win_?" Harry said staring at the bold title.

"No! Not that, the date." Hermione told him.

Everyone's eyes moved to the top of the page and then basically jumped out of their skulls.

"… 2021," Fleur mumbled, although everyone there heard.

"That's twenty-four bloody years into the future!" Ron yelled, loud enough for the man on the moon to hear.

"Language, Ron!" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Shhh, Ron!" Hermione whispered at the same time. But it was too late.

"Who's there?" A girl's voice came through the house. "Show yourself!"

Harry wished he had his invisibility cloak right now and that he could fit all thirteen people here under it! While Harry was thinking of another way to hide, Hermione and Mrs Weasley were glaring at Ron. He only gave them a small, sheepish smile.

A door closed at the other end of The Burrow and the sound of footsteps became louder. Before Harry could think of a way to escape -

"The Disillusionment Charm!" Tonks said brightly, as if they weren't in a dangerous situation right now.

No other words needed to be said. Each person pulled out their wands and cast the Disillusionment Charm on themselves. Their bodies turned the exact same colour and texture as the wall behind them. The door to the living room slammed open and all of the people from the past froze.

A young girl entered the room cautiously, holding up her wand. She was young. She looked to be about 13. She looked oddly familiar to many people in the room, including Harry. She had wavy red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Then it hit Harry. He gasped, quite loudly too. Her head snapped in his direction. It was his mother… Lily Evans. She looked exactly like the pictures, the only difference were her eyes. She couldn't be his mother, as it was the future where they supposedly were, not the past.

Harry could feel the glares on him from the others in the room for gasping so loudly. No one dared to move. The girl muttered some spells while waving her wand. Harry couldn't quite catch what she was saying, before she sped out of the room. After several moments of staying frozen, footsteps thundered towards the room and three other people came in.

Harry had to hold in another gasp this time. There was a boy who looked just like his deceased father! Messy hair, glasses…. just so similar! Next to him was another boy who had shocking turquoise hair! Was that natural? He must have been in his twenties. He was looking around the room for any signs of movement. That girl must of told him that she heard something. Harry's eyes slowly moved from the boy to the one that looked slightly younger. It was like looking into a mirror! The boy had the same messy hair and appearance! It was obvious that many of the others were astonished at the resemblance between the two as well.

"I don't think there is anyone here, Lily." The turquoise haired boy said to the girl.

Lily?! What a coincidence!

"No! I am one hundred percent sure I heard something. Someone had to be in here!" Lily retorted angrily.

The boy that looked like Harry's father sighed and patted Lily's head. He had a smirk on his face. "Dear sister, you are being delusional, as always. Maybe you should check that out."

"I am no -" Lily's remark was stopped and the four strangers' heads turned towards Ron. His stomach was growling, quite loudly. That's what happens when Ron doesn't get fed.

The four looked suspiciously at each other. Then the youngest boy raised his wand and pointed it at where the rumbling noise came from. He yelled a spell that sent Ron flying backwards. He hit the wall and his Disillusionment Charm was broken. Ron was unconscious. Hermione and many others had to stop themselves from running out and helping him.

"Uncle Ron?"

Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Every single one of the time travelers tried to keep calm and not make any sudden noises, but Molly Weasley couldn't help but let out the gasp from her youngest son's collision with the wall.

The boy with the glasses looked at the space where Harry and the others were standing. He must of heard the gasp but was debating whether or not it was in his head. Although the boy that looked like Harry's doppelgänger clearly didn't miss it.

"There's more!" He yelled out to no one in particular. With a flick of his wand and a certain incantation the Disillusionment Charm on every single one of the time travels disappeared into thin air.

The people from the past and future gasped as they took a good look at each other. The people from the past had a series of different expressions on their faces that started from fear, to confusion, to amusement. The four who knew this time as their present looked frightened and that was it, except for the boy with glasses. He had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and formed a smirk on his lips.

The boy with turquoise hair pointed his wand at the intruders and the other three copied his actions. "State your name and your business here. Be truthful or you will surely regret it!"

The newcomers were surprised at the boy's sudden anger.

Out of everyone Tonks spoke up to explain what exactly had happened. "Hello there. I'm Tonks, well, Nymphadora Tonks actually. Uh… I'm not exactly sure why we are all here but it seems that we are from the future."

An expression of misbelief crossed the boy's face. "This is not funny. How dare you impersonate these people! Is this some sort of joke? Because it isn't making anyone laugh."

"This is no joke." Mr Weasley stepped up to Tonks's aid. "We are telling the truth. We can prove it. All we need is help to get back to our rightful time."

"How do I -"

The boy's sentence was cut off by someone stepping into the room. She was extremely beautiful. The younger girl in the room, Lily, resembled her. "What on earth is all the screaming about? It sound's like someone is getting murdered! Will you - "

She stopped talking as soon as her sweet, chocolate eyes caught sight of the people in front of her. It seemed as if her eyes began to swell with tears, but she must have pushed them away. "What is this?" She asked quietly, probably to herself.

"Ginny, dear? Is that you?" Mrs Weasley asked quite shell-shocked from the sight of her grown up daughter.

"Um… Mum? I swear I just saw you in the garden." Ginny furrowed her freshly plucked brows.

"Ginny, these people are claiming to be from the future. Do we believe them, because they could be imposters and cause a whole lot of trouble?"

Ginny swallowed slowly and looked at her deceased brother that she hadn't seen for so many years now, that she had now lost count. "Why should we believe you?"

"Pleaz! We just want to go 'ome! We'll tell you anyzing! Just ask!" Fleur pleaded.

"Hang on, hang on! I'm confused? What is happening?" Ron asked with a blank expression that had been plastered on his face ever since they arrived here.

"Have you not been listening, Ron?" Fred said.

"We are in the future." Added George.

"We met - "

"Future Ginny - "

"And we are trying - "

"To get home - "

"What exactly don't you - "

"Understand?"

Future Ginny smiled at the sight of her twin brothers finishing each others sentences again.

Mrs Weasley scowled. "Boys, now really isn't the time!"

"This is awesome." The boy with glasses said with a cheeky smile.

"James, now really isn't the time for your comments." Ginny told the teenager.

"James?" Harry asked, obviously unsure of what's happening. "What's going on?"

"Oh, now look James! You've done it!" Lily shouted at her brother.

"Shut up Lily! I was just having fun!"

"Well, your version of fun is blowing up the toilet or turning my owl pink!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"No it's - "

"SHUT UP!" Harry's look alike screamed at his siblings.

"You're not apart of this Al!" James yelled.

"All three of you!" Ginny yelled. "Stop fighting this instant or no cloak or map or any other of you treasured possessions!"

"Yes, mum." The three kids said in sync, ashamed of their previous behaviour.

"Mum?" Younger Ginny asked.

"Oh no! You know what this means!" George playfully said.

"Yes I do George!" Fred answered.

"We failed to keep Ginny single forever!" They both concluded.

From this knowledge, Ginny's older brothers all looked deep in thought and Ron looked quite upset.

Mrs Weasley squealed and ran into her future daughter's arms. "I'm so happy for you Ginny! Oh look at you three!" She gushed at the children. Mrs Weasley ran to her future grandchildren and squeezed them so tight, until they felt like they might explode. "I can't believe I'm gonna have grandchildren!"

Mr Weasley looked amused. "Molly dear, we have seven children and you thought you wouldn't have at least one grandchild?"

Mrs Weasley blushed and returned to her previous spot with her family.

"Well… we still can't be sure you're telling the truth. Remember Ginny?" Blue-hair boy said.

"Oh! That's right! Thank you Teddy." Ginny smacked her forehead. How could she be so stupid! They could be Dark Wizards for all she knew. "So, I'm going to ask my supposedly younger self to tell me one thing that only she knows at this moment."

"Okay then…" Past Ginny walked up to her future self and began to whisper in her ear. She told her about how she was only dating other people to get over her feelings for Harry. She also told her about the things that she wrote in Tom Riddle's diary, which still she only knew.

Future Ginny softly smiled at this information. It was good enough. "Okay… I guess we can wait until my husband gets home and then we can sort this out."

"Who's your husband?" Ron demanded.

Hermione smacked her forehead. Wasn't it obvious? James…. Lily…. She looked at the others and saw that they were confused too. How thick can you get?

Ginny was confused also but put on a mischievous smile. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. From the smug look on Hermione's face, she's figured it out."

Hermione grinned and looked at younger Ginny, but she just furrowed her brows.

While all this was happening, Teddy was in deep thought. It was his parents! They were dead! They're here! Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were situated in the very same room as young Teddy Lupin. He didn't know what to do…

His thoughts were cut off when the door opened and older Harry Potter walked in. He smiled at the past people. He knew what was going on because Teddy had just filled him in before he arrived. Harry Potter wasn't the same scrawny teenager anymore. His arms were muscly and had scars covering them from the Battle. Next came in Ron, who had the same physical features as Harry and laugh lines on the sides of his mouth.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said as he embraced his wife.

"Hey Dad!" Lily said brightly.

"Dad?" Charlie was surprised.

After finding out this information, Harry was ecstatic. He jumped into the air and punched his hands in joy. "Yes!"

He didn't mean to do what he just did and was quite embarrassed after seeing Remus's raised eyebrows and amused expression.

"Uh.. I mean.. um.." He stuttered, trying to figure out at way to save himself from the wrath of the Weasley brothers.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled and pointed his wand at his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs Weasley screeched. "Put that wand down this instant!"

Ron lowered his wand cautiously but kept his eyes fixed on Harry, his sister's so-called husband. "He knocked up my sister, not once, not twice, but three bloody times!"

"Language, Ron! I've told you so many times."

James pretended to throw up, and Al just laughed at his Uncle's comment while Lily rolled her eyes at her two brothers.

"Don't worry. I felt the same way," future Ron told his younger self with a smile tugging at his lips, for he acted in a similar way when he, himself, had heard the news.

Harry's eyes widened in alarm and he raised his hands high up in surrender. "I haven't done anything yet!"

"Yeah, yet." James mumbled under his breath, although Al heard him.

"Ugh, stop James. Your putting images in my head that I really don't want to see."

"Ew, you guys, stop." Lily made a disgusted face at her two immature brothers.

Future Harry looked in annoyance at his oldest son. "James," he said warningly.

Ginny just shook her head and looked at her three kids. "Honestly." She then looked at younger Ron and said, "You need to learn to grow up. Plus, wouldn't you prefer me to be with Harry than any other idiot out there?"

"Yeah, I suppose," he mumbled defeatedly, "But - "

"Enough Ron," Bill said annoyed.

"But - "

"Shut up."

Ron gave a defeated sigh and slumped back onto the couch.

"Well then." Mr Weasley said as he beamed over at Harry and Ginny's kids. "Introduce yourselves, then. Go on."

Everyone turned to stare at them, while Harry and Ginny's faces turned scarlet.

"Wait!" Yelled Hermione, "Won't that effect things? We'll know things that we shouldn't."

"There is such thing as a memory charm, Hermione," Fred told her.

"Right," she mumbled, disappointed in being corrected by one of the twins.

"Yeah, that's probably why we don't remember any of this happening," Ron from the future told the time travelers and nudged Harry. Harry just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then," Ginny started, "Let's begin with - "

"I'll start!" James butted in and strutted towards the newcomers. He had a permanent smirk on his face as he prepared himself to speak. Harry just laughed at his son's actions. Remus was astonished as to how this boy was so much like the James Potter he knew.

"I'm James Sirius Potter!" James said this in a very dramatic voice.

Remus smacked his forehead, "Oh no."

"Aw! That is so sweet of Harry, naming his son after his father and godfather!" Mrs Weasley was pleased with Harry and Ginny in naming their son. Soon her smile faded in realisation and she pointed at her grandson, "You - you don't act like - "

"I'm told that I live up to my namesakes - "

"And that's an understatement, " Teddy laughed,

"My and my partner in crime are pranking experts! We hold the record for getting the most detentions in a week and we were able to receive one before we even got sorted in our first year!" James was quite proud of this, although his mother was not.

"That's nothing to be proud of James," she scolded.

"McGonagall and I are on first name basis. She lets me call her Minnie. Well, she doesn't let me, but I guess she's just given up on telling me off for it. I have a special seat in her office and everything!" He waved his arms in the air as he rambled on.

"Are you done?" Lily asked in her sassy voice.

"McGonagall's still alive?" George asked in a stunned voice.

"George!" Hermione scolded, as the twins burst out laughing, as did Ron.

"Okay, my turn," Harry's look-alike began. "The name's Al Potter - "

"Al," his Dad told his son. Harry had told Al all about his old hatred towards his Potions teacher, but that was all in the past. Things had changed.

"Full name!" James sang.

"Uh, yeah. Don't freak out," Al told the others. He knew this wasn't going to go down well.

"Why would we freak out?'" Ron asked. "Did they call you 'Al Hedwig Pigwidgeon Potter' or something?"

James laughed like a manic. "Merlin, yes. I wish they did! That would be great!"

"Shut up James," Al glared at his childish brother.

"Go on, Al." Harry encouraged his son.

"My name is Albus S-Severus Potter."

There was silence and then hell broke loose.

"WHAT?!"

"Harry, how could you do that to the poor kid?"

"Why, Harry, WHY?"

"It's not my fault!"

"That's worse than my name!"

"WHY is he named after that git?!"

Albus blushed and looked down. Feeling sorry for her brother, Lily stepped forwards and decided to stop the chaos. "SHUT IT!"

Silence drew on the crowd once again and they all stared at the thirteen year old.

"Yep, she's yours Ginny," Charlie told his only sister. Ginny glared at him.

Harry stepped forward and decided that he'd explain. "Ginny and I both decided together to name his after Snape because of what he's done for me."

"What? Put you in detention for being born?" Ron told his mental friend. He wondered why Harry would give such a name to an innocent boy.

"No, but not going to tell you why. You'll find out sooner or later." Harry told his younger self and the time travelers. They all groaned and looked quite annoyed.

"But our memories are going to be wiped anyway," Harry pleaded his future self.

"It's better if you wait."

Defeated, Harry slumped into the vacant seat on the couch next to Ron, and by the look on Ron's face, he had calmed down about finding out that Ginny and Harry got married in the future.

"Anyway," Lily began her introduction. "I'm Lily Luna Potter!" She said that quite brightly, even though she had just yelled at everyone.

"I'm the youngest Potter - "

"Thank Merlin!" Lily shot a glare at her Uncle Ron after saying that.

"And I'm everyone's favourite!"

Everyone from the past laughed at this and Mrs Weasley looked ecstatic at the sight of her daughter's children.

"No you're not!"

"Shup up Lily."

"Okay, enough," Harry and Ginny told their children together.

Young Ron made a face at this as Harry blushed.

Remus's eyes traveled to the young man, probably in early twenties, and wondered if he was a Potter or a Weasley. "Who are you?"

Teddy's eyes drifted towards his father, unaware that he was being spoken to. Lily nudged him encouragingly. Teddy was a bit apprehensive at revealing his name but after seeing the supportive glances from his family members, he decided that it was worth telling them.

He cleared his thought. "Uh, right. Hi, I'm, uh Ted. Teddy actually. Teddy Remus Lupin."

Remus looked like he was just punched in the face. "But - "

"Who's your mother?" Hermione cut him off, interested in who it was that stole the lone wolf's heart.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Yeah, just there." Teddy pointed sadly at his deceased mother, who was now standing in front of his very eyes next to his deceased father.

She was surprised, for sure, and then began squealing in a very un-Tonks way. She started jumping up and down happily, knocking over a vase in the process with her flying arms. "I knew it, Remus! See!"

Remus was still shocked. "No! I can't have given such a fate to a poor, innocent person! You can't be my son! I would never do such a thing to any person. Never!"

Tonks looked a bit let down at Remus's reaction, but smiled as she looked at Teddy. She then noticed his turquoise coloured hair. She pointed at him and began asking a question that she was dying to ask since the moment she laid her eyes on him. "Hey, are you - "

"Are you are werewolf?" Remus butted in, ignoring the annoyed glances being pointed at him from his wife-to-be. That wasn't what she was going to ask!

Teddy laughed softly, but still would not look at either of his parents in the eyes. "No, no, I'm not. You have nothing to worry about."

Remus let out a sigh of relief and saw the smug looks that Tonks was shooting at him.

"Although, he does get quite cranky on a full moon. He acts like he wants to rip my throat out every time!" James added. It was true. Don't cross Teddy Lupin on a full moon. Ever.

"That's just you James. Everyone has their own special moments where they want to rip your throat out. I know I have, constantly," Albus told his older brother smartly.

"Very true," Future Ron agreed with his nephew. James glared at the two.

"Anyway, I'm not a werewolf, but I am a metamorphmagus like my Mum," Teddy continued with pride. Being a metamorphmagus had it's perks. He loved his signature turquoise hair.

"So zat explains ze 'air," Fleur commented, indicating to the top of Teddy's head.

"Yes! This is magnificent!" Tonks yelled in joy as she ran up to her son with tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and turned her own bubblegum pink hair into the same shade of blue as Teddy's. Teddy held back his own tears. He couldn't break down in front of his family.

"Come on Remus!" Tonks urged her soon-to-be husband to join in.

Remus obliged and joined in on the family reunion. Future Ron, Harry, Ginny and the Potter kids and gave the three sympathetic glances, which they quickly covered up. What they didn't realise was the Hermione didn't miss it. She knew that something was up.

When the hug ended Tonks looked proudly at her future son, as did Remus. Teddy finally forced himself to look them directly in the eye, so they wouldn't think that anything was the matter.

"Well," Teddy quickly changed the subject so that he could look away at the others. "We have to get this whole time travel thing sorted so that you can return home safely and - "

Teddy was cut off by future Hermione's projected voice coming from the front door. "We're here! Where is everyone? Is Ron back from the Ministry?"

The door to the living Ron opened dramatically. "Hey Al, guess what? I - huh?" A teenage girl with red wavy hair walked in. She looked like she had a lot to say, but held it in because she was startled by the mini version of her parents in front of her.

"Hello Rosie!" Ron greeted his only daughter.

"Dad, what's going on?"

What?!


End file.
